Zenia Anne Saoul
Zenia Anne Saoul, otherwise known as Zenia by most, is one of the main characters in The Day of Black Snow: Perpetual Tribulation. She is one of the only female members in the group with Gemma Mariella Wolfe, Alice Cynthia Road, and Jade Jordan Miller being the only other three, despite her man-like appearance. She is Demolitions Expert in the Unit that was previously led by Ishiro Kazukazaoa. Personality Extremely unpredictable in a nutshell. She responses differently to each emotion, though Zenia has the ability to act normal, she simply decides against it most of the time and has her true colors flying about. Which are not the most civil of hues, by the way. She takes on providing a multitude of witty comments, mostly to defend her largest obsession - explosives. She sees it as a hobby more than anything, oblivious to the destruction it causes for the sake of it's just a harmless effect of a cause. Although highly intelligent, that trait is shadowed by her "insane" demeanor, though in all reality she finds being sent to a mental institution not that bad of a fate. Background Not the most upbeat of stories, Zenia's past was highlighted in her early years when both of her parents died in a mysterious accident that was never explained to her this day. Because her relatives were too old to take care of her let alone themselves she was sent into the only orphanage in the area, and it wasn't that colorful. Being rejected due to her quiet, detached-from-reality nature, it wasn't until she was eighteen that she really saw anything outside of that world, and when she came out she was the complete opposite of what she had been, especially where sanity was concerned. Though, she managed to impress the instructors at the Academy, and she got into the tactical explosives division, where Zenia found her first and only love - bombs. Hiding her true personality she graduated at the top of her class and found herself now into this group, a killer smile and all. History In the beginning, she is the person who evidently killed Kaiser fairly easy. A ceremony was of course held for her in this, however this was blatant as the night before the Raigon military leader contacted her and asked her to arrive to his office where he described her previous behavior as "destructive" and of course ordered that there would be consequences immediately. Those were that either that she would have to join Project Infinity to clean up her act or face a large suspension from the military. After Ishro, the leader of her unit, was killed this was practically nulled for the moment, helping out with the NIC until they were removed from that and in a fit of slight pity heeded to joining Project Infinity, something that she immediately regretted. In a turn of events however she managed to escape their grasp in one piece before it was revealed that her father, presumed dead, was indeed part of PI all along. Other Information She has a amulet on her neck that contains a picture of her parents handling her as an infant. If anyone dares to try and take it from her, she will kill them on the spot without question. Zenia also serves as the group's demolition expert, having both a fondness for the equipment itself and the destruction it causes. She also hates losing with a passion, to the point of being near childish. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:BSPT Category:Ishiro's Unit